The present disclosure relates to management of a data set in computer memory, and more specifically relates to management of a data set in computer memory using a primary linear data structure for processing read requests and using a transient non-linear data structure for processing change requests.
A data set is a collection of unique data elements; in other words, a data set contains no duplicate data elements. Data sets may be organized and stored in computer memory using a data structure. Selection of a data structure for storing data sets can have a significant impact on both processing speed and memory utilization. A data structure that is designed to quickly perform set operations while maintaining the uniqueness of the set may require high memory overhead. A data structure that minimizes overhead may be very slow at performing set operations while maintaining set uniqueness. Selection of a data structure for storing a particular data set may involve a compromise between processing speed and low memory consumption.